For Your Sake
by nise-kun
Summary: Changes the rating to M, for savety
1. Prologue

**Maurineko Aiko  
><strong>Present:

I'll write the WARNING first, so you can see for future :p

* * *

><p><strong>Warning this fiction contain:<br>Yaoi, Angst, reasonable violence, torture!Uke  
><strong>

**Rating: T (For any excuse, no bed sex scene ex: no rape scene or rape scene will cut)**

Nah, sudah ngerti kan?

Oh ia, hampir lupa. Warning tambahannya adalah OOT dan typo, soalnya aku bakal nggak perhatikan EYD fasih kayak di kamus. Biar semuanya enjoy baca pake bahasa sehari-hari. OK?

**DISCLAIMER!**

**NARUTO belong Masashi Kishimoto's**

Enjoy the story :p

* * *

><p><strong>A . A<strong>

**Opening only!**

* * *

><p>Panti asuhan itu tampak tidak ada yang berbeda, sama panti asuhan yang lain. Berisi anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua karena suatu alasan atau mungkin beberapa diantaranya tidak diinginkan. Sebenarnya ini memang kedengaran miris banget, apalagi kalau tau yang ada disana adalah mahluk-mahluk suci yang tidak berdosa. Well, mungkin sudah kontrak mereka dengan tuhan, <em>who knows?<em>

Rumah Panti Yondaime. Ya, pemilik rumah panti itu adalah Yondaime. Dengan umur yang cukup muda dengan dandanan yang nyentik tapi nggak mau-maluin itu, terbilang cukup sukses dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Adios Corporation. Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dia juga mendapat julukan yang unik, "Si kuning hati pink". Eits, ini bukan Spongebob dan Patrick. Tapi serius! Pemuda ini sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jika ditanya mengapa, pasti dengan entengnya dia bakal jawab, "Aku nggak tega sama anak-anak yang dibuang ini.." dengan gaya lebay mirip Maito Gai dan anaknya jika sedang dalam _fury_ mode.

Oh, well. Hari ini seperti biasa. Sang Yondaime lagi asik main hapenya. Nggak tau deh apa dia sibuk atau nggak. Mottonya adalah "setiap hari santai!". Jadi, jangan heran kalo ngeliat orang ini kerjaannya cuma duduk di kursi kepala di panti.

'Tok… Tok…'

Perhatian pemuda itu yang bernama asli Minato teralih ke arah pintu. "Masuk aja, nggak di kunci kok…" katanya ramah lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf, Minato-kun… Sepertinya kita kedatangan satu tambahan anak lagi hari ini…" kata pria bermasker dengan rambut silver jabriknya. Minato mendengus pelan sambil mengucapkan "huh?" ke arah pria itu.

"Eh? Beneran?" mata Minato membulat sempurna dengan binar-binar yang sulit dijelaskan. Sedangkan pria bermasker itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah atasannya ini.

* * *

><p>"WOAHH! LUCU SEKALI!" Minato berteriak kegirangan sambil mengangkat balita berumur 9 bulan itu.<p>

"Hei-hei… Dia bukan boneka, Minato…" Orochimaru berkata pada Minato karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak tersebut. Belum hilang dari ingatannya saat Minato begitu gembira mendapatkan Kiba yang didapatkannya di tempat sampah disamping rumahnya. Dengan nekatnya dia membawa Kiba yang saat itu hujan deras ke panti ini. Beruntung Kiba dikategorikan sebagai bayi sehat , kalau tidak… sudah terpampang jelas gambaran-gambaran mengerikan yang akan terjadi.

"Ah… anak ini sangat lucu, Orochy…"

'**Twitch'**

"O… Orochy kamu bilang…" urat Orochimaru tampak berkedut mendengar Minato memanggilnya. "Nama itu… Begitu menjijikan, Minato."

"Ups, my bad Orochy… Kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek saja…" Minato berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak yang digendongnya. Tidak memperhatikan dibelakangnya ada tengu yang sedang bersiap untuk membunuhnya. Dan rentetan kejadian berikutnya kayaknya nggak usah di sebut. Terlalu gore untuk sebuah kisah.

**A . A**

* * *

><p>"B-baiklah… Orochy… E-eh… Orochimaru-san… Aku akan memberikan nama anak ini…" Minato berkata sambil menatap Orochimaru. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya memerikan death glare ria pada pemuda iris biru tersebut.<p>

"Jadi, nama apa yang kau berikan, Minato?" kata Orochimaru lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas keyboard. Lama Minato berpikir.

"Hah… Tampaknya aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan sebuah nama untukny…"

'**BLETAK! CRACK!'**

"_**Cepat berikan dia nama atau kau besok akan tinggal nama…"**_ Minato bergidik begitu melihat keyboard yang kini hanya menjadi nama, karena sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"AAAAAAAAA! BAGAIMANA DENGAN NARUTOO! AAAAA! KABOOORRRR!" Minato berteriak sambil lari sekencangnya meninggalkan ruang kerja Orochimaru.

"Naruto ya, hmm… Ya sudahlah… Hm… Na…" kata-kata Orochimaru terputus. Kini pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke arah keyboard tersebut. "Well, sepertinya aku memang seperti kakek-kakek…" Orochimaru menyadari faktanya bahwa memang benar dia adalah seorang yang berumur lalu menghela nafas. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah cermin. "Huh… Dasar Minato. Untung aku masih terlihat muda…" ucapnya didepan cermin. Sweatdrop deh.

* * *

><p><strong>A . A <strong>Opening End **A . A**


	2. Chapter 1: Orang tua angkat buat Naruto

**Maurineko Aiko  
><strong>Present:

I'll write the WARNING first, so you can see for future: p 

**Warning this fiction contain:  
>Yaoi, Angst, reasonable violence, torture!Uke<br>**

**Rating: T (semoga si **_**author**_** mesum ini nggak kelepasan), M for save**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**NARUTO belong Masashi Kishimoto's**

Enjoy the story :p

X x X

**-Time skip, Naruto 4 tahun-**

"Cepat tangkap kami… Atau kau akan terus-terusan mengejar kami, Bocah Rubah…" terdengar teriakan anak berambut coklat sambil terus berlari. Sedangkan yang dituju tetap mengejarnya dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Tapi aku capek!" jawab anak itu yang mulai menghapus peluh di keningnya. "Aku gak mau ngejar lagi… Gantian!" rengeknya. Anak berambut coklat mendengus pelan.

"Ya sudah! Kalo kamu nggak mau ngejar, ya biar kami main sendiri!" si rambut coklat berlalu meninggalkan si anak rubah tanpa memperdulikan si anak rubah yang menatap kepergian si rambut coklat dengan yang lain dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku kan juga mau sekali-sekali jadi yang dikejar… Apa itu salah?" anak rubah tersebut bertanya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Nggak ada yang mau main sama aku… ya?" anak itu tersenyum pilu, lalu menatap kembali boneka rubah di tangannya. "Kyuubi, jangan tinggalin aku ya…" katanya lalu memeluk boneka itu, berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan yang lain. Kamarnya… Ya, mungkin kamarnya saat ini adalah tempat yang paling nyaman buatnya.

**-It's Not Uke Fault to kiss the Seme on they lips-**

Rumah itu begitu besar. Sangat luas untuk satu orang keluarga untuk tinggal disana. Mubazir memang, tapi apa mau di kata. Rumah itu telah diwariskan turun-temurun dari kakek berclan Uchiha. Dari sepuluh anak Uchiha, hanya satu orang lelaki yang benar-benar membawa pure darah Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku, seorang yang sempurna sebagai ayah ataupun sebagai suami sekaligus partner kerja. Siapa yang tidak mendambakan suami seperti dia? Sayangnya dari beribu-ribu wanita, hanya satu wanita yang beruntung. Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak, Itachi dan tuan muda kecil Sasuke. Kalau benar-benar dilihat secara kasat mata, keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang benar-benar harmonis. Tapi, kalau dilihat secara seksama…

"Aku ingin anak lagi…"

"Aku nggak mau hamil lagi! Kau tau, itu sangat menyiksa!"

"Satu lagi ya…"

"Cukup Sasuke, Papa…"

"Please…"

"Nggak… Aku nggak mau harus menggunakan baju daster itu lagi! Aku benci rok…!"

"Ya mah… Ya… Please… satu aja…"

"Nggak, Papa… Mama sudah nggak mau hamil lagi! Benar-benar menyiksa!"

"Ih… Mama mah gitu…"

"Biarin aja…"

"Ya sudah… aku cari orang lain aja yang mau ngasi aku anak…"

Tiba-tiba aura disekitar Fugaku terasa terbakar. Ups! Mulut ini memang sangat lantik berbicara. Fugaku menghadap istrinya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dia pun bergidik ngeri saat melihat istrinya berubah menjadi Gozilla bertenaga Hulk.

"B-bukan maksud Papa, boleh Papa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan?" katanya gugup, takut salah ngomong lagi. Bisa-bisa salah pengucapan bisa membuat nyawanya melayang kali ini.

"Adopsi ya… Hm…" jawab Mikoto yang langsung berubah wujudnya 180 derajat ke asal. Fugaku menghela nafas lega. "Boleh juga idenya, dari pada aku harus tersiksa…"

"Jadi, mama setuju?" Fugaku menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang-bener-loe. Mikoto mengangguk mengiyakan tanda setuju. "Kamu memang istri yang pengertian, Mah…" Fugaku memeluk Mikoto.

"Oh, Papa… Muwachhh…"

"Oh, Mama… Muwachhh…"

Ya sudah deh, potongan selanjutnya kita skip aja. Nanti jadi cerita bergenre Romance Hentai lagi. Ini kan cerita Yaoi.

**X x X**

'Tok… Tok… Tok…'

"Minato-san… Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda…" ucap Kakashi dari balik pintu

"Denganku? Siapa? Serius deh, padahal hari ini pengen nyantai… Mesti ada aja…"

"Mina-kun…"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Minato langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu senyum ceria pepsodent-nya muncul.

"Fuga-nii! Lama tidak ketemu! Kemane aja, lo. Baru ngongol sekarang!" Minato berkata santai pada Fugaku. Yah, jadi si Fugaku ini masih satu kerabat sama Minato yang secara garis besar masih bisa disebut istilah paman dan keponakan. Yah, karena si Fugaku ini merasa dia masih muda, dia memilih untuk menonjok siapapun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' tersebut.

"Hei-hei… Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua, Minato…" urat Fugaku berkedut. 'Anak ini bener-bener deh nggak pernah berubah. Umurnya padahal sudah mau 25 tahun. Kenapa gaya bicaranya seperti anak baru gede? Apakah anak ini termasuk anak dalam kategori lebay? Atau alay ya?' Fugaku berkata dalam hati.

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang akhirnya sadar sudah tua… Hahaha!"

'BLETAK!'

Benar saja, kali itu Minato mendapatkan hadiah temu kangen dari sang paman. Minato meringis manahan sakit dikepalanya.

"AWW! Sakit tau!" Minato mendengus. Sang Uchiha menatapnya dengan pandangan gue-yang-berkuasa-disini. "Ya… Ya… Whatever… Ada perlu apa?" tanya sang Yondaime menatap pamannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin anak…" Fugaku berkata

"Kan bisa buat bersama istrimu… Di ranjang… Dengan bantal… Lalu…"

'BLETAK! BLETAK!'

Kali ini benjol dikepalanya bertambah lagi. "Kalian ini, suami-istri kok punya hobi tabok kepala orang, sih? Sakit tau!" kata Minato sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Bisa nggak kami mengadopsi?" Fugaku bertanya pada Minato. Minato mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak. "Bisa?" Fugaku bertanya lagi.

"Bisa kok, silahkan lihat-lihat di luar. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu yang cocok, loe bisa lapor sama gue…" Minato berkata lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Hn… Selalu seperti itu. Dasar Minato. Tetap anak kecil yang manja." Fugaku berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya kedepan. Mikoto yang melihat keakraban paman-keponakan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah sana. Jangan mengganggu kerjaku…" Minato menatap Fugaku perlahan dengan tatapan lagi-asik-ini-gue-lu-ganggu-gue-aja

"Hah, ya sudahlah… Kami berkeliling dulu…" Fugaku berkata, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Minato.

"Tunggu… Sepertinya aku bisa merekomendasikan seorang anak untukmu, Fuga-nii…" kata Minato sambil tetap ngeliat layar laptopnya tanpa sedetik pun menoleh pada Fugaku. "Tipe anak penurut, kok. Nggak cerewet lagi, anak paling rajin di Panti ini…" ujarnya. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto ber_sweatdrop_ ria ngeliat tingkah laku pemuda satu ini.

"Loe kira gue nyari pembantu apa, ya?" Fugaku berkata sambil memijat batang hidungnya karena pusing melihat tingkah Minato yang benar-benar nampak kekanakan. "Gue kemari buat nyari anak untuk di adopsi."

Minato menoleh dari laptopnya, "Iya, gue tau. Ini hanya rekomendasi… Kalau pun loe nggak mau juga nggak apa, kok! Lumayan buat nambah pembokat gratisan di panti…" ujar Minato santai seakan-akan perkataannya itu paling bener.

"Anak itu… Sekarang ada dimana?" Fugaku menatap Minato. Alasan mengapa Fugaku mencari anak itu hanya karena satu hal: _'Bujud nih anak, gimana itu nasib anak kalau sudah besar? Masih kecil gini aja dah di jadikan pembokat, gimana besarnya nanti!'_

"Tuh…" Minato hanya menolehkan kepalanya sesaat ke arah jendela, menunjuk anak berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian menatap temannya yang sedang bermain. "Bawa aja, lagian kalau disini kasian dia. Gara-gara gue anggap dia pembantu pribadi gue, anak lain mikirnya dia itu anak kesayangan gue disini. Padahal sama aja, toh gue juga hanya manfaatin kepatuhannya dia." Minato berkata dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah monitor. "Kalau loe mau, gue bikin data adopsi buat dia."

Hening. Keduanya saling berada di alamnya masing-masing.

'_Ini salah…'_ pikir Fugaku. Mengapa? Alasan pertama, nggak mungkin seorang Minato yang notabene adalah anak manja, mau melepaskan anak kayak dia. Fugaku hanya mengerutkan keningnya menatap Minato yang tampaknya semakin tenggelam dengan laptopnya.

"Minato…"

"Aku akan menyalinkan datanya, anda silahkan menemui anak tersebut. Baiklah, jika hanya itu yang anda butuhkan, aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang. Terima kasih, tuan Uchiha…"

'_WHAT THE! Sikapnya… nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Ini salah! Nggak! Nggakkk!'_ ujar Fugaku dalam hati. Sementara sang suami sedang dirundung pertarungan antara logika dan luar binasa, sang istri menariknya keluar, karena dirasanya Minato mungkin nggak mau membahas masalah ini. Karena Mikoto tau betul sifat Minato: _"Minato mempunyai sifat manis dan perduli dengan orang lain itu adalah FITNAH!"_

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menemui anak itu…" Mikoto berkata dengan tetap menarik ―_menyeret_― sang suami ke luar.

**X**

'Aku juga mau main…' Naruto yang duduk di samping pagar sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya. 'Tapi, aku capek banget kalau harus ngejar mereka terus-terusan tiap main.'

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dirasanya hal ini adalah beban hidupnya yang terberat dimana dia ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya. Pandangannya buram, matanya berair. Lalu ia menyeka bagian matanya.

'Anak cowok nggak boleh nangis!' setidaknya hal itulah yang menjadi motivasinya saat ini untuk terus bertahan dari perlakuan anak lain yang dianggapnya nggak adil terhadapnya.

'Kenapa aku kayaknya di musuhin sih? Aku kan nggak salah apa-apa.' Otak kecilnya nyeletuk nggak jelas. Seberapa keras pun dia berpikir, tetap aja otak kecilnya nggak nemuin jawaban yang pas.

'_Apa karena aku terlalu bodoh?'_

(**Fakta: anak-anak sering melakukan diskriminasi terhadap teman-temannya. Ex: kalangan, ras, agama dan lain sebagainya**)

Lagi-lagi ia hanya memeluk erat boneka rubahnya. Seakan-akan bonekanya adalah wujud seorang ibu yang bahkan dia sendiri nggak tau memiliki seorang ibu itu kayak apa.

"Anak laki-laki nggak boleh nangis…"

Naruto terkejut, hampir aja dia melempar bonekanya seperti gaya smash saat bermain voli, kalau aja dia nggak menghentikan tangannya.

"Naru nggak nangis, tuan…" ucapnya sopan pada lelaki onyx didepannya. Berharap lelaki tersebut nggak ngeliat waktu air matanya berderai.

"Nggak apa kok kalau mau nangis. Nggak ada yang larang anak cowok nangis, itu wajar saat seseorang sedih. Mau cewek atau cowok, keduanya pasti akan menangis walaupun harus bersembunyi sekalipun." Lelaki itu mengelus perlahan kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit malu dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya orang itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto berucap ragu-ragu malu.

"Na―Na…"

"Nanas? Ih, namanya nggak lucu, ah!" lelaki itu tampak mencairkan suasana yang dianggapnya terlalu kaku untuk anak dihadapannya.

"Enak aja, Naruto tau…! Aku…" tiba-tiba ucapannya berhenti. "Maksud Naru, anu… itu…" tampak kegelisahan terpencar dari mata Naruto. "Maaf, Naru nggak akan berkata seperti itu lagi…"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, "Kenapa? Tak perlu minta maaf. Naruto nggak ada salah kok sama saya." Lelaki itu tersenyum tulus, sedangkan Naruto membuang tatapannya ke tanah dengan sedikit air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

"K―kata teman Naru, nggak ada yang mau adopsi Naru gara-gara omongan Naru yang seenaknya…" Naruto berkata, sebelah mata kanannya menjatuhkan air mata. "Mereka bilang, kalau Naru seenaknya berucap seperti tadi, Naru membawa kesialan pada mereka. M―mereka bilang, karena Naru seenaknya berucap, nggak ada lagi yang mau datang ke sini. Padahal waktu itu Naru nggak sengaja berucap… Naru― Naru beneran nggak sengaja berucap…" Naruto tertunduk memeluk erat bonekanya. "Ini semua salah Naru…"

Lelaki dan wanita itu menatap iba pada Naruto. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran ini begitu dewasa pemikirannya. Hanya karena tidak diterima oleh lingkungannya, dia merubah sifatnya menjadi anak yang penuh kecemasan.

"Nggak kok, Naru. Naru kan masih anak-anak, wajar jika berkata secara spontanitas." Lelaki itu menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Naru anak baik, kok. Tenang aja, kalau nggak ada yang mau adopsi Naru, kami mau kok mengadopsi Naru." Lelaki itu tersenyum, Naruto memandangnya terkejut. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia mulai membuang mukanya ke arah tanah. "Eh? Kenapa?" lelaki itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kayaknya si Shikamaru lebih butuh orang tua angkat yang baik kayak anda. Naru nggak apa kok nggak diadopsi, yang penting Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan orang tua. Dan itu bisa buat Naru merasa lega. Karena kesalahan Naru dulu, Shikamaru gagal mendapatkan orang tua angkat." Naruto memeluk bonekanya, terisak. Kedua orang dewasa itu menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kami adopsi?" wanita tersebut bertanya pada Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Naru dan Shikamaru akan menjadi anak angkat kami."

"_hontoudesu ka?_" Naruto menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu kedua orang itu mengangguk pelan, menyatakan bahwa itu benar. "Naru bakalan punya orang tua?" Naruto berkata masih tidak percaya.

"Dan dua orang kakak lelaki…" jawab sang wanita lembut

"EH? Benarkah?" Naruto berkata, sekilas menampakkan senyum bahagia. "Naru bakalan punya orang tua dan dua orang kakak?"

"Tiga orang kakak dan rumah yang besar untuk bermain" tambahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa cengar-cengir nggak jelas karena terlalu senang. "Ayo, kita rapikan barang-barangmu." Kata lelaki itu pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk senang.

X

**[Sementara itu…]**

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melepas anak itu, Minato?" ucap Orochimaru yang tampak sesekali menatap Minato yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mengerutkan keningnya tipis. "Tampaknya tidak…" lalu ia melemparkan kembali pandangannya ke arah tiga orang di depannya yang bagaikan sebuah foto keluarga yang indah.

"Asal bisa liat dia bahagia, nggak apa kalau harus merelakan dia…" Minato membuka mulutnya

"Tapi, dia kan…"

"Masa lalu dengan Kushina… Nggak apa, dia hanya masa lalu… Kalau anak itu tumbuh bersamaku, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku…" Minato berkata, ada sedikit nada lirih saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia bersama Fuga-nii…"

"Terserah padamu saja, Minato. Aku harap, kamu nggak salah ngambil keputusan. Itu aja… Aku nggak mau kamu _nyesel_ belakangan…" Orochimaru berkata. Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan bawahan sepertinya jika atasannya sudah memberikan tanda 'titik' diakhir kalimatnya. "Aku lanjutin dulu deh masak buat anak-anak. Kamu, baik-baik aja ya…" kata Orochimaru beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Minato.

Kini tinggal Minato sendiri di ruangan itu, memijat batang hidungnya yang terlihat lelah. "Memang akan lebih baik jika Fuga-nii yang merawatmu…" katanya lirih lalu menghapus cepat butiran yang mulai meleleh di matanya.

**TBC**


End file.
